TOUCH! GIVE ME ONE MORE TOUCH!
by RegulartimeofgumballZ
Summary: 3 White Z rays hit the park turing Mordecai, Rigby and Skips in to the Powerpuff boys Z more to come
1. The Z Rays

This part of the story is from Skips' point of view

I was just in my hut listening to the Powerpuff girls Z soundtrack I bought off of weTunes. That one song, I called 'TOUCH ME!' its fast song. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. It was Mordecai. He yelled while entering "Skips! Rigby and I saw something! It was three bright lights!" "You got to come quick!" I replied "What?! I'll be right there!" once I got out side I saw it. Rigby got hit by one of the bright lights. And for some reason, he gained clothing. It was a blue vanity jacket with a big P on it and a star on the back, with tight jeans also blue, blue sneakers with white details, and a hi-tech belt with a blue orb type thing with a P on it. Next Mordecai got hit. He got the same outfit like Rigby, but instead of blue, it was red. Next I got hit. I had the same things on as Mordecai and Rigby, but it was green. After that Mordecai yelled クレイジーモルデカイ! (Crazy Mordecai), the Rigby yelled バブリーリグビー! (Bubbly Rigby), Then I yelled タフスキップし！ (Tough Skips). After that we all yelled パワパフボーイズZ! (PowerPuff Boys Z)


	2. Z ray problem

This part is through Professor Utonium's POV.

Me and my son, Ken where at our lab doing research on Z rays and the girls were hanging out here with us. But then Poochi said "I'm detecting Z ray activity in another universe" Ken replied "what? Is it Him?" Poochi said "No, and it's not black Z rays, its white Z rays!" Then I replied "well we should check it out." "Ok" said Poochi. "POWERPUFF GIRLS, WE NEED YOU!" Poochi yelled. "ハイパーブロッサム! (Hyper Blossom)" Blossom yelled as she transformed. "ローリングバブルス! (Rolling Bubbles)"Bubbles yelled as she also transformed. "パワードバターカップ! (Powered Buttercup)" Buttercup yelled as she also transformed. "パワパフガールズZ!" (Powerpuff Girls Z) yelled all of the girls. Blossom asked "so professor, how do we get to this universe?" "The time traveling robots can go to different universes. Ken and I will come with you" I replied. After half a hour of preparing, we were ready to take off. Poochi did a countdown. "In 5,4,3,2,1, Blastoff!" 


	3. New powers

This part of the story is from Mordecai's POV.

"Whoa dude! Those light rays gave us awesome powers!" Rigby exclaimed. I replied, "Yeah! And we got through all of this work in less than 20 minutes! And look at these awesome weapons! I got this super boomerang!" "And I got a Super sledgehammer!" Skips added. "And I got this super … Water gun?" Rigby added questionably. Skips replied "try squirting it". Rigby squirted the gun and Huge bubbles full of water came flying. But while we where testing our powers, on the other side of town Skip's old friend, Techmo was at his job. He was and still is a computer technician. He was working on taking a virus on a man's laptop. He thought to himself, "Either opens a lot of spam mail or goes on a lot of disturbing websites!" but then it happen. He was hit by a Black ray! He transformed. He looked like he was infected by the Doom-Ma-Gendden Virus, but way darker and more powerful. Back on our side of town, 3 giant robots appeared and a man, a boy, a robot dog and 3 girls with similar outfits came out of the robots. The man introduced himself. "Hello, my name is professor Utonium" "I'm Ken and this is our robot dog Poochi." the boy added. "And we are the Powerpuff girls Z!" exclaimed the three girls. Ken asked "can you come with us? We need to explain some stuff"


	4. Happy Thought Blaster part 1

This part is through Buttercup's POV.

So, we brought these back to the lab and the professor explained everything to Mordecai, Rigby and Skips. They seemed to understand and the professor did the whole Z ray gun process, and upgrade their belts so they can transform without Poochi's call. "Ok, so how long do we need to stay here?" Mordecai asked. The professor replied "well we want to do some research and we want to see if anymore Z rays came to your universe. How about 4 to 8 weeks? We should also train you three to your weapons properly" "Alright" they replied. Back at the other universe the boys' boss, Benson was looking for them. "Rigby? Mordecai? Skips? There gone!" he yelled. He went to ask Pops, the other park manger. Pops was in his office, playing with his army men. As he thought to him, "I wish I had powers to summon army!" then he got hit by a black Z ray and gave an evil laugh. He turned purple, his shoes and vest turned white, his shirt turned a black and his pants turned grey. Back in our universe, we were showing the boys how to use there weapons. I was teaching Skips, he's a fast learner. After that we taught they 'The happy thought blaster'. "Ok guys think happy thoughts and your eyes should turn into eyes." Said the professor. "Alright, Margret, coffee, days off, my friends" Mordecai yelled and got hearts in his eyes. "Here I go, Doughnuts from the trash, Wrestling, Eileen with her glasses off and my friends!" Rigby yelled as he got hearts in his eyes. "Here goes nothing" Skips said. "Helping out, My friends, music, video games!" and he got clovers in his eyes. "No, no Skips those aren't hearts!" yelled Rigby. Skips started to shake violently. And he started yelling "GUTS, MURDER, WAR, RAPE, and… AND TERRORISM!" the professor yelled "HE'S GOING TO BLOW!"


	5. What's Going ON? segment 1

This part of the story is to make sure you understand the story so far. After the boys got hit by the white Z ray, they turned into counterparts of the girls. Mordecai, a Blossom counterpart, Rigby a Bubbles counterpart and Skips, a Buttercup counterpart. The PPGZ found out about them and took them to New Townsville (also known as Tokyo city) in their (The PPGZ) universe. 1 hour later in the Regular show universe, Techmo was hit by a black Z ray and was turned into a Sedusa counterpart. Then a little later, Pops was also hit by a black Z ray and was turned into a Princess Morbucks counterpart. There, you understand? Ok lets continue!


End file.
